1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fitting for covering the fixation point of an electrical wire or the like to a ceiling surface.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information disclosed under 37 CFR .sctn. 1.97-1.99.
A number of electrical appliances are suspended from a ceiling. As examples of such electrical appliances can be mentioned lamps, such as swinging lamps and spot lamps, information or display devices, such as displays or television monitors, fan blowers (ventilators) and loudspeakers. In particular, in connection with swinging lamps which are suspended in an electrical wire which is fixed to a ceiling surface, it is customary to use a fitting having a hollow body which defines an outer, curved plane and an inner cord passage cavity. The fitting is intended and adapted for mounting on a wire, at the end of which the relevant electrical appliance is suspended, e.g. the wire leading to a swinging lamp. The fitting should be mounted on the cord before fixation and before connecting e.g. the mentioned swinging lamp, and it is not possible to retrofit the fitting, i.e. to fixate the fitting, after the swinging lamp has been suspended and connected, which is often desirable for obtaining an aesthetically acceptable suspension of a swinging lamp and an advantageous and secure suspension thereof. The prior art fitting is adapted for fixation onto the above-mentioned cord by friction against the cord and may serve the purpose of covering a cord passage through a ceiling surface, a connecting box, whereto the cord leads, or a suspension such as a swinging suspension, a suspension hook, a suspension eyelet or the like, from which the cord continues further on to a supply terminal such as a lamp outlet, e.g. at a different point on the ceiling surface. Apart from this prior art, conical fitting, which is dislosed in Swedish patent no. 200 070, various other lamp suspension devices are known, which among others are described in Swedish patent no. 388 025 and in German published applications nos. 2 159 985 and 2 932 334.
A common feature of these prior art fittings is that the fitting should be fitted on the cord which is fixated to a ceiling surface, e.g. a cord at the end of which a swinging lamp is suspended from the ceiling surface, before the cord is connected to an electrical outlet or in any other way is connected at both ends to a supply terminal, such as a lamp outlet, and at the other end to an electrical appliance or device, such as a swinging lamp, respectively, and that fixation of the fitting is not possible after suspension and connection of e.g. the swinging lamp or replacement without disassembling e.g. the swinging lamp. In numerous cases it is further extraordinarily difficult to establish an aesthetically acceptable and architecturally satisfying mounting with the fitting constructions of the prior art, as these fittings tend to move with respect to the desired and intended placement due to the material used and due to the unsecure fixation of the fitting with respect to the wire.
Moreover, from U.K. patent no. 202,056 is known an ornamental cover member made of metal and comprising two unidentical halves adapted for interengagement and for covering a ceiling rose by being secured in position by means of a collar with respect to the ceiling rose. Accordingly, this prior art construction requires the presence of a ceiling rose or fitting which in itself has the same disadvantages as those described above with respect to other fittings of the prior art, in particular that it cannot be fitted after suspension and connection to a lamp. The ornamental cover member known from this U.K. patent is provided with a cord passage cavity from which the cord is intended to suspend freely.